


Des fleurs dans le cœur

by LunaQueen



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dorks in Love, Falling In Love, Hanahaki Disease, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:28:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28309740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaQueen/pseuds/LunaQueen
Summary: Zoro aime Sanji. Depuis longtemps, en réalité, il ne l'a juste pas réalisé. Mais maintenant qu'il est en train d'en mourir, il lui est difficile de l'ignorer.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	Des fleurs dans le cœur

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Voirloup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voirloup/gifts).



> J'espère que ça te plaira, Maman Loup, joyeux Noël <3

Il avait mis du temps avant de s'en rendre compte. Il fallait dire que s'attarder sur ses sentiments n'était pas exactement un passe-temps qu'il faisait tous les quatre matins. Il ne le faisait jamais, en réalité. Parce que le seul sentiment qui l'animait était de parvenir à son but, d'atteindre son rêve de devenir le meilleur sabreur du monde, de tenir sa promesse un jour faite à une petite fille qu'il croisait encore parfois au détour d'un songe. Rien d'autre. Il n'avait pas la place ni même l'énergie pour quoi que ce soit de plus que ce qui lui prenait déjà chaque seconde de sa vie. Il ne pouvait pas se le permettre, ne pouvait pas se laisser déconcentrer.

Pourtant... pourtant, _quelque chose_ s'était insinué en lui. À son insu, sans demander la permission, sans même qu'il le sente et c'était tout bonnement incompréhensible, car, aujourd'hui, c'était bel et bien la seule et unique chose qu'il arrivait à sentir. Cette impression de suffoquer, tout le temps, à tout instant, sans relâche. Là aussi il n'y avait pas réellement prêté attention au début. Il avait simplement mis cela sur le compte de la pression, qui se faisait de plus en plus grand alors qu'ils se rapprochaient du One Piece, alors que les dangers se multipliaient, que ses compagnons d'aventures, ses amis, se retrouvaient souvent blessés.

Mais il avait bien dû se rendre à l'évidence, ce n'était pas _que_ cela.

Parce que la pression, aux dernières nouvelles, ne faisait pas cracher des fleurs.

C'était arrivé alors qu'il sirotait une bouteille de saké, à l'ombre du mât du Sunny. Il prenait une pause pour digérer avant d'attaquer ses exercices de l'après-midi, savourant les timides rayons du soleil sur sa peau déjà hâlée de toutes les heures d'entraînement passées en plein cagnard. Robin et Nami l'imitaient plus loin, faisant de leur mieux pour ignorer le boucan de leur capitaine qui sautait partout, suivi par un Brook hilare, un Usopp essoufflé et un Chopper qui peinait à garder le rythme à cause de ses petits sabots. Franky, de son côté, s'attelait à la réparation des derniers dommages qu'avait essuyé leur cher navire adoré.

Une journée des plus tranquilles, en somme, et le sabreur soupira d'aise, quand Sanji passa devant lui pour offrir des coupes glacées à ses deux princesses. L'espace d'une seconde, leur regard s'accrochèrent et le blond lui adressa un clin d'œil amusé accompagné d'un sourire en coin. Zoro se mit à tousser et étouffer avec sa boisson, qu'il éloigna d'un geste rageur alors qu'il se penchait en avant, l'air lui manquant.

Et ils étaient apparus, comme sortis de nulle part.

Ou sortis de sa bouche, plus précisément.

Deux magnifiques pétales rouge sombre, aussi sombre et hypnotique que le sang frais.

D'un revers de main, il les fit disparaître à l'instant où l'ombre de Sanji se dessinait devant lui.

― Tout va comme tu veux, tête d'algue ?

― Je t'ai rien demandé, sourcil en vrille. Fiche-moi la paix.

Le cuisinier n'insista pas et rejoignit son antre, habitué de toute façon à recevoir la haine du vert sans raison. Ce dernier resta de longues minutes sans bouger, à genoux, hébété par ce qu'il venait de se passer, l'image insistante des deux pétales gravée sur sa rétine.

Il n'avait alors aucune idée d'à quel point la situation était sur le point de s'aggraver. De s'aggraver considérablement.

Parce que, moins d'un mois plus tard, les deux pétales étaient devenus une poignée, puis des dizaines. Puis des fleurs entières. Des fleurs qu'il recrachait à longueur de journée, péniblement, douloureusement, les larmes aux yeux à cause des ronces qui lui déchiraient la gorge et les poumons. À quatre pattes sur le sol de la salle de bain, il laissait le sang couler de sa bouche, le corps agité de spasmes incontrôlables. Il avait mal, comme jamais il n'avait eu mal, et chacune de ses respirations ravivait un peu plus le brasier qui couvait dans ses entrailles.

Il pensa à en parler à Chopper, mais renonça presque aussitôt. Tout au fond de lui, il savait. Avait toujours su. Cela avait juste été plus simple de se voiler la face et de juste prétendre que tout allait bien. C'était ce qu'il faisait de mieux, après tout ; ne pas réfléchir et attendre que ça passe.

Sauf que ce n'était jamais passé.

Sauf que c'était en train de le tuer.

Zoro était quelqu'un de particulièrement buté, aussi, même lorsque les fleurs qu'il vomissait l'entraînaient vers l'inconscience, même lorsqu'elles menaçaient de l'étrangler et d'envahir ses poumons, il continuait de se murer dans le silence, son entêtement grossissant avec les rosiers qui poussaient en lui.

Tout comme sa certitude.

Il était peut-être borné, mais il était loin d'être idiot, et il ne pouvait tout simplement pas nier que chacune de ses crises étaient liées, de près ou de loin, à ce foutu cuisinier aux sourcils vrillés.

Cuisinier qui se trouvait présentement sur le pas de la porte, le dévisageant comme s'il venait de voir un fantôme. Ce à quoi il ressemblait de plus en plus, il devait bien l'admettre. Il ne mangeait quasiment plus, incapable de garder la nourriture dans son organisme bien longtemps, ne dormait plus, son souffle rauque l'empêchant de trouver le sommeil, se vidait de son sang davantage chaque jour.

Des larmes pleins les yeux, il lui adressa un sourire ensanglanté avant de s'écrouler sur le sol, son visage brûlant contre le carrelage glacial jonché de pétales et de fleurs sombres. D'un rouge profond, elles étaient devenues noires au fil des semaines. Sanji fut à son côté en un clin d'œil, ramassant les débris de ce qu'il ne savait pas être l'amour de Zoro pour lui.

― Putain, c'est quoi ça ? s'exclama-t-il, paniqué. J'sais bien que t'es une plante verte, mais t'es pas censé en avoir dans le corps, bordel ! Zoro, réponds-moi !

Ce dernier ne pouvait que le regarder serrer les fleurs entre ses doigts, comme il aurait serré son cœur et l'aurait brisé en mille morceaux. Il eut un rire amer. Définitivement, c'était bien le meilleur moment pour être poétique. Aux portes de la mort. Il se sentit soulevé du sol, l'arrière de son crâne se calant dans le creux d'un coude et un bras l'enveloppant, agrippant son épaule.

De la pluie tiède tomba sur ses joues.

Non, pas de la pluie.

Des larmes.

Celles de Sanji.

Il rouvrit les yeux et lui sourit.

― Je t'interdis de crever, espèce de mousse avariée, tu m'entends ? Parce que si tu meurs, je vais m'assurer de te ramener à la vie pour te tuer de mes propres mains. Zoro, bordel, je t'interdis !

― T'as toujours été nul pour donner des ordres, cuistot, marmonna le sabreur d'une voix rauque avant d'être secoué par une quinte de toux qui le plia en deux.

Une nouvelle fleur tomba entre eux. Aucun ne remarqua qu'elle était blanche, d'un blanc laiteux et opalescent, tranchant fortement avec les minuscules gouttes de sang qui la constellaient.

― Je… je dois aller chercher Chopper.

― Nan !

De justesse, il le rattrapa par le poignet, le serrant de toute la force dont il était capable en cet instant, son regard s'accrochant désespérément à celui du blond.

Et, bordel, il aurait pu mourir dans ce regard tant il s'y sentait bien.

― Il sait pas. Personne sait. Juste toi. Parce que ça a toujours été toi.

― Moi ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore ? Putain, Zoro, tu délires, laisse-moi aller chercher Chopper, il trouvera forcément un moyen.

― Y en a pas, j'te dis. Reste là.

― Je peux pas te regarder mourir comme ça, tête d'algue. Tu peux pas me demander ça.

― Reste avec moi.

Cette simple phrase, murmurée du bout des lèvres, comme à bout de force, eut raison de ses dernières résistances et il traîna le corps lourd et engourdi du sabreur jusqu'au mur, le tenant toujours dans ses bras. Un long moment passa où ils laissèrent le silence s'étirer et couvrir leurs épaules de son voile chaud.

― T'es qu'un putain d'enfoiré, finit par dire Sanji.

― Ouais, j'sais. Au moins, tu me regretteras pas, répliqua-t-il dans un sourire.

Son foutu sourire que le cuisinier avait envie de frapper.

Avait envie de toucher.

Avait envie de dévorer.

― Jusqu'au bout, t'auras été con. T'as jamais pigé que j'avais des sentiments pour toi.

Zoro se figea. Il avait forcément mal entendu, n'est-ce pas ? Il ne pouvait pas avoir dit ce qu'il venait de dire. Difficilement, il se redressa et se tordit le cou pour le dévisager.

― T'as dit quoi, là ?

― Je viens de dire que je t'aime, espèce d'abruti.

Ce fut alors qu'il le sentit. Là, tout près de son cœur, les fleurs fanaient, son souffle revenait et, déjà, son teint reprenait des couleurs.

― Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'alarma Sanji. T'es… t'as l'air d'aller mieux.

― Mieux que jamais, ouais, confirma-t-il même si le son rauque dans sa voix le contredisait quelque peu.

Sur quoi, il glissa une main dans les cheveux blonds et s'empara de sa bouche. Parce qu'il avait attendu ce moment depuis toujours, parce qu'il en avait eu envie au point d'être près d'en mourir. Parce que l'homme ne l'empêcha pas, au contraire, il l'attira un peu plus près et lui rendit son baiser avec toute la force de son désespoir.

― J'ai plus besoin d'aller chercher Chopper, du coup ?

― Je crois que non. Mais, dans le doute, vaut mieux que tu t'éloignes pas trop. On sait jamais.

Le cuisinier eut un rire aussi soulagé qu'agacé.

― On sait jamais, répéta-t-il avant de l'embrasser à son tour.

Les pétales à leurs pieds restèrent les dernières traces du mal qui avait bien failli emporter Zoro, qui l'avait poussé entre les bras de la mort, puis entre les bras de son amour.

**Author's Note:**

> Défis de l'Enfer de Dante utilisés :
> 
> Si tu l'oses : « Tousser et étouffer »   
> Cap ou pas cap : écrire sur l'Hanahaki dans OPiece   
> Collectionner les POPs : Rhum : écrire sur un personnage qui aime un peu trop l'alcool, ou écrire sur quelqu'un qui a une boisson préférée   
> Foire aux couples : Zoro / Sanji  
> Foire aux personnages : Sanji   
> Alphabet des thèmes : F : Fleur   
> Défis des Sarah et Voirloup : Placer le mot sang  
> Slow Burn : Zoro / Sanji


End file.
